Rum Punch Honeymoon
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: Rachel suspected that a honeymoon in Key West would be perfect. But what really made it perfect was her husband. Smuckleberry honeymoon one-shot! Very M!


**a/u: Hey people! This one-shot was inspired by the Hot in the City book series (actually the last book in the series titled **_**Key West**_**) by Lacey Alexander. If you like hot and steamy, go check it out! It was also inspired because the Kama Sutra app on my iPod got updated with all these water positions but that's beside the point. Anyway, this is a honeymoon fic with our lovely Puckleberry and it has a LOT of Smuckleberry! Plus cavity inducing fluffiness too. That's how I roll. I also want to point out that this one-shot has no relation to 'Give in One Last Time'. This is standalone and was actually started before that little angsty thing. I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Glee but I'd love to hear your thoughts! As always, please review!**

* * *

><p>Rachel breathed in the salty ocean air. The view from her balcony was beyond words. If she didn't have a life that she cared deeply for back home, she'd pack it all up and just move to Key West permanently. Her body seemed to soak up the sun's warmth like a sponge. It caused her tank top to cling to her like a second, somewhat tighter, skin. She already had her bathing suit top on under it so she didn't see any problem in taking the top off and to get a little more sun. Her tan needed a little help anyway. Just as she sat down on the lounger and stretched out, she heard his voice and smiled.<p>

"Hey babe did you see how huge that bathtub is! It's almost the size of the bed! Where'd you go?" She sat up in the chair and stuck her head around the curtain that hid her from his view.

"On the balcony," she called to him. It was no surprise that he already had nothing but his swim trunks on. The entire plane ride, his conversation hadn't strayed from 'the fucking awesome beach' or 'nonstop fucking'. Then of course there had been the overlap between the two topics, 'fucking on the beach', all of which had kept a near constant blush on her cheeks and many apologetic glances to the other passengers during the seven hour plane ride.

"You know you can't get a tan with your jeans on," he remarked with a smirk once he finally joined her on the balcony. "Take'em off." Rachel raised her eyebrows, wondering how many more times she might hear that phrase on this trip, and laughed. Feeling just a little bolder, and possibly more wanton (she'd heard Key West had that effect on people), she lifted her hips up from the cushion and bit her lip heatedly.

"Why don't you take them off for me, Mr. Puckerman?" Her request was met with the positively sinful smile she'd fallen in love with. He straddled her chair and leaned over so his hands could cup her breasts before skimming down her bare stomach to fiddle with the button on her jeans.

"My pleasure," he whispered huskily, "Mrs. Puckerman." Just hearing him say that set her body on fire, hotter than the sun could ever dream of doing. He knew the effect his words would have. The same words had been the reason they'd been late to their own wedding reception. (Probably the fastest consummation in ever.) But now she had an entire honeymoon suite with which he could call her by her new name and reap the rewards. Her blood tingled in her veins from anticipation. Feeling the moisture pooling between her legs, where his hands danced so leisurely, she looked up at him with hooded eyes.

"Say it again Noah," she all but moaned. Noah grinned as he placed his knees on the cushion between her legs. He continued to play with the waist of her pants, seemingly in no hurry to get them off, and bent his body so his tongue could lave the valley between her breasts. Rachel squirmed from the attention, wanting so much more. When he closed his mouth over her bikini-clad nipple, his name left her lips in a throaty growl that caught his attention and made him look up. She knew by the fire in his eyes that he wouldn't bother waiting to go back in the room before taking her. It made her angry that her pants were still on.

"Mrs. Puckerman," his voice was that low whisper again and she couldn't wait anymore. With speed she didn't know she possessed, she unbuttoned her jeans and threw her legs up on Noah's shoulders so he could finish the job. He pulled her bikini bottoms off at the same time and threw them both back in the room before turning his attention back to her. Rachel hissed as the warm air breezed across her bare opening. She didn't have time to think before his mouth was pressing down on her, lapping at her center like a starved man, stealing the air from her lungs. Her hand clamped down on the back of his head to bring him closer and she felt his chuckle vibrate against her clit just before he drew it into his mouth. Rachel's hips lifted up from the cushion on their own. She wasn't sure if it was the thrill of being outside or the tropical heat, maybe it had more to do with her new husband being between her legs in addition to the other factors, but everything felt more intense.

She was so close when he pulled away that her fists clenched a little tighter in frustration. But before she had the chance to voice her frustration, Noah sank his tongue into her mouth. Rachel felt his fingers press into her center and she moaned against his lips. Doing this out on the balcony, where anyone could plainly see their actions, gave it a sudden hedonistic feel that she never thought she'd love so much. But with his skin so hot on her own, she was hard-pressed not to love everything about it all. This man she'd married, the man that had chosen to tie himself to her for life, was more than she'd ever dreamed of.

When his fingers were suddenly replaced by the most deliciously full feeling she'd ever known, Rachel pulled her mouth away so she could cry out in pleasure. Noah's thrusts were leisured, timed to inflict the perfect amount of ecstasy at the exact moment needed. Rachel didn't waste any time in wrapping her legs around him, pulling him closer as she began to move with him. "Rachel Puckerman," he whispered into her ear before pressing his mouth to her neck. She could only answer with a breathy whimper. When he dragged his fingers around her neck to untie her bikini top, Rachel gasped softly as the warm air hit her chest.

Briefly, the sound of a heron flying overhead brought them both back to reality. They were _outside_! Somehow, being reminded of that fact made every touch, thrust, kiss, everything that much hotter. Rachel could feel the pressure building inside her. Noah leaned down and licked a slow circle around her exposed nipple before biting down on it, making her scream. With that scream, she let go of everything. Her release took over her body and she wasn't sure if the blinding light she saw was the sun or the pleasure exploding behind her own eyelids. It didn't matter. Noah's body felt completely new and wonderfully familiar at the same time. Rachel grasped at his shoulders as she tried to catch her breath. He continued to thrust his hips, dragging her orgasm out as long as he could, until Rachel's body literally fell limp with exhaustion. When he pushed in that last time before his own orgasm made his body tense up, Rachel used her last bit of energy to tighten both of her legs around his waist to hold him there as long as possible.

When his deliberate kisses to her neck became soft chuckles, Rachel looked down at him. "What are you laughing about?" Noah just grinned as he rubbed his thumb in lazy circles against her thigh.

"Nothing, just that I totally thought it'd take more convincing to get you to do that." Rachel couldn't help laughing as she draped her arms on his shoulders.

"Well what do you expect when you use your newfound secret weapon on your new wife?" Noah waggled his eyebrows in that maddening way he always did as he pressed his mouth to hers again. Rachel luxuriated in the feel of his tongue against hers before a sound, like a sliding door closing, caused her to pull away. As she looked around at the other balconies beside theirs, she couldn't see any evidence of anyone's voyeuristic tendencies. But the thought that someone had actually been watching them sent an unexpected flood of warmth throughout her body. "Did you hear that Noah?" The look on his face as he observed the empty balconies also made her blush deepen.

"D'you think somebody was watching us or something?" She nodded her head but he just shrugged his shoulders. "Can't really blame them if they were. We're fucking hot." Rachel had to laugh at her husband's blasé attitude towards possibly being watched in their intimate, although somewhat public, moment. She playfully slapped at his shoulder and watched him tuck himself back into his swim trunks. Rachel was still naked when he helped her up from the chair so she felt his musician's fingers slide down to cover her bare rear end. "Let's get something to eat before we go out to the beach. You're gonna need your energy babe." His smirk caused a tingle to slide up her spine as he guided her back into their suite. The honeymoon was certainly off to a great start.

* * *

><p>The sand was soft under her feet as the air wisped around her neck making her hair fly in her face. Noah's hand was warm in hers as his thumb brushed over the diamond he'd put there four months ago, and the white gold band he'd added to it only two days ago. It was just a little surreal now to look into his eyes and know without a doubt that they really belonged to each other.<p>

The day they'd met, Noah had broken in front of her in line at Starbucks only to incur the wrath of one very irate and caffeine-deprived Rachel Berry. Somehow, through smooth talking and charm, he'd walked away with a smirk and her phone number that day. Falling in love had been like throwing gasoline on a live wire, easy and explosive.

"Noah, would you mind if we watched the sunset before we go back to the hotel?" He gave her a soft smirk and pulled her down closer to the water's edge.

"Not at all babe, just don't whine at me when you get sand in your swimsuit bottoms." Rachel ran her fingertips down his bare chest with a laugh. They were pretty far down so the beach was empty. The water was lapping at the sand as the tide was coming in so Noah sat down at the edge of the water and tugged on Rachel's arm until she followed suit.

"The water's so warm and comfortable down here. I love it. Thank you Noah." Rachel dug her feet into the sand and sighed. Noah just scoffed as he splashed her legs with a water/sand mixture.

"You're the one that planned the whole honeymoon Rach. I should be thanking you." His eyes went soft as he looked back at her. Noah kissed her shoulder, making her shiver despite the warm breeze. "You realize we're married now? Like, really married? You are Mrs. Noah Puckerman." She shivered again at his words which only made him chuckle. "I love you Rachel Puckerman." She would have moaned but his lips met hers in a slow tantalizing rhythm that stole her breath. His tongue teased the recesses of her mouth so she threaded her fingers through his short hair to pull him closer. It wasn't until Noah's hand slid across her thigh that her senses went into overdrive.

Rachel pulled away from his mouth so she could straddle his legs, almost laughing at the confused look on his face. "Don't play dumb," she bit her lip, "you know exactly what I'm doing." Realization struck him and his eyes widened.

"Out here," Noah choked, "are you trying to get us arrested?" Rachel just laughed and reached down to stroke him through his trunks.

"Maybe. I don't even care right now. I'm so hot I'd probably do you in the back of a squad car. Come on Noah, there's no one around and you just called me a Puckerman twice. What did you expect?" For emphasis, Rachel tightened her hand on him and watched with a smile as he hissed through his teeth. He cast a wary glance down the bare beach before nodding his head. Rachel giggled. Sometimes he was so easy.

Rachel felt the water swirl around their bodies as Noah pushed her swimsuit bottoms aside. When his hands curved around her waist, she quickly reached into his swim trunks to pull his penis out. Once he swiped a finger up her slit, he wasted no time in pulling her down to impale her on his shaft. Rachel wrapped her arms around Noah's shoulders as her moans got louder. She darted her tongue out against his earlobe and gasped breathlessly when he shifted his hips under her.

The flow of the ocean became their guide. As the tide went out, he raised her up slowly, lowering her just the same as it came back in. Considering that merely a few minutes prior he'd been worried about getting arrested, Noah was taking a very relaxed pace. Rachel quickly found that she loved it. He was always attentive but something about his movements, his eyes on hers, their breath synced together, it all combined to make the synapses in her brain flicker. The water sloshed around them as the sand scratched at her knees. The darkening sky felt like a cocoon, shielding them from the outside world. Noah began to pull her down faster, breathing heavily against her neck. Her body started to tighten without her permission and Noah seemed even bigger than usual. Wisps of pleasure licked at her spine and caused little lustful moans to escape from her throat. He pushed up into her body again and held her there, shifting his hips in a small circle so that Rachel felt him touching her everywhere. She cried out in a broken yell as her orgasm crashed with the waves around them.

Noah dropped a kiss to her shoulder and growled against her skin as he emptied himself inside her. Rachel rolled her hips breathlessly, working him for every last drop, and finally rested her chin on top of his head. His breath tickled her chest as she waited for her own breathing to return to normal. Suddenly, Noah laid back on the sand, taking her with him, and Rachel gasped as he went a little deeper.

As she took in their surroundings, she wanted to laugh a little that they'd now had sex outside _twice_. It was dark. Only the moon reflecting off the water lit the way. They were so far down the beach that the lights from the street seemed pretty far away. It was all still gorgeous though, especially the man beneath her.

"Guess you missed that sunset," Noah said with a smug grin. Rachel just smiled brightly down at him. She slipped her tongue briefly past his lips before whispering,

"I think I like this view better anyway."

* * *

><p>Rachel wobbled on her feet as Noah slipped the key card into the door of their honeymoon suite. She heard him chuckle when she held onto him a little tighter. She wasn't drunk, just heavily buzzed, and excessively turned on. And Noah just smelled <em>so<em> good. They'd gone to one of the many clubs on the island and had a little fun on a dance floor. But when Rachel started slurring her big words, Noah knew it was time to call it a night.

"I told you that rum punch was gonna kick your ass Rach. You're such a lightweight." He grabbed her around the waist once he got the door open and helped her inside. She was giggling and just so damn cute. Noah looked at her flushed face and smiled. He still couldn't believe that she was his.

"Not a lightweight Noah, I just can't drink that much." He snorted at her argument and pulled her into the bathroom. In about thirty seconds, she would start complaining about being hot so he wanted to get a cold washcloth on her face before that happened.

"Babe, that's the definition of a lightweight," he laughed as he ran the soft white washcloth under the faucet. Rachel hopped up on the counter beside him and leaned her head against the mirror. She gave a happy sigh when he ran the cold cloth over her forehead.

"Okay Noah, you always know things like that. I trust your judgment." She leaned into his hand with a soft smile on her lips. "That feels really good. You always take such good care of me."

"Well I love you and you're my wife. It's part of the job description." Suddenly, Rachel moaned quietly, biting her lip as she leaned forward on the marble countertop. The strap of her slinky dress slipped down her shoulder.

"I love when you say that," she whispered. "Wife, husband, married, forever, I love it all. Noah I love you." She started to say something else but trailed off to a low hum as her attention was suddenly distracted by something behind him. He could see the rest of the bathroom perfectly in the reflection of the mirror. She was staring at the giant Jacuzzi tub. When he looked back at her, she had this little smirk on her face that he was pretty sure was a product of his influence. "Let's take a bath."

Before he could stop her, Rachel slid from the countertop and walked over to the tub. As she was leaning over to fiddle with the faucet fixtures, he noticed that she was swaying her ass just a little more than usual. Wrapped in that sparkly fabric, her ass looked even better than normal.

"Rach, you're gonna fall on your head." The words had barely left his lips when she stumbled, her heel not offering much support when she leaned back on the stiletto. Noah turned and rushed to her before she could make good on his warning and fall headfirst into the empty tub. He grabbed her wrist and quickly swung her up into his arms before she could get her girlish giggle up out of her throat. "Told you so," he whispered as he pressed his lips to her temple. "Get those fucking shoes off before you hurt yourself." After a pause, he smirked and added, "the dress too. Can't really take a bath with your clothes on, now can you?" Rachel's face lit up with her smile.

"You're gonna take a bath with me? Oh Noah!" He sat her down on the edge of the tub and waited until she kicked her shoes off before moving to turn the water on.

"I'll order some champagne from room service and be back in a second. You work on getting naked, wife." The little moan she released as he left the bathroom made him smirk to himself. She always got horny when she was tipsy so he knew the chances of getting clean in their shared bath were pretty thin. Awesome.

Rachel watched him leave the bathroom, biting her lip a little at the way his dark wash jeans hugged his thighs. He was glorious, and hers. She stood up and tugged the zipper down on the side of her dress. She could hear him on the room's telephone ordering their champagne and remembered that she'd brought her favorite bubble bath with her, tucked away in her suitcase. With a smirk on her face, Rachel let her dress fall to the tile floor and walked into the bedroom wearing nothing but her flimsy lace thong. His back was turned so he didn't see her when she came into the room. She started silently shifting things around in her suitcase to find the bubble bath, realizing that she was bent over giving him a perfect view for when he turned around. She also knew exactly when he'd caught sight of that perfect view because of his tell-tale groan. Rachel quickly located the bubble bath and made her way back to the bathroom before Noah could complete the room service order. With a giggle, she closed the bathroom door and poured the mixture in the steaming water.

"Yeah, um how long do you think that'll take?" After seeing Rachel naked and bent over the bed, Noah wasn't sure if he'd be able to wait for the champagne to arrive before joining her in the bath.

"Only a few moments sir," the concierge answered, "would you like me to put a rush on your order?" He grinned into the phone.

"That'd be awesome if you put a rush on it. Like, a _big_ rush." The concierge chuckled and replied,

"Alright Mr. Puckerman, so that's one bottle of champagne to your honeymoon suite with a rush. Will that be all?" With another excited glance towards the bathroom door, where he could now hear Rachel's soft singing coming from within the room, he cleared his throat.

"Yeah that sounds great."

"Okay then, we'll have that sent right up. Are you and your wife enjoying your stay at our lovely hotel?" Again, the man laughed knowingly. Noah couldn't really blame him. They were in the _honeymoon_ suite after all. The room pretty much demanded _enjoyment_.

"We're having a great time. Thanks for asking."

"Glad to hear it sir. Your order will up to your room in no time. If there's nothing else you need, I'll let you get back to your wife. Good evening." Noah placed the phone back on its cradle and sat down on the bed to wait. He could still hear Rachel singing and decided that he could probably hear the knock on the door from the bathroom. Watching Rachel in the soapy water while waiting for room service would be way better than waiting alone on the bed.

He didn't bother to knock as he walked inside, grinning as she slowly lifted her leg out of the water. God he had a hot wife. "Rachel, you've always been fucking hot but why is that when you get wet, that hotness level just goes up about a million and one points?" Rachel turned her head and sat up, letting her hair tumble over her shoulder to cover the top of her breast that the bubbles no longer covered. Her face was still a little flushed.

"But you like it when I'm wet Noah." Damn it, she was still a little buzzed and horny. He grinned and leaned over the edge of the tub to press his lips to hers.

"Damn straight baby." Just then, he heard the knock on the door signaling their champagne had arrived. Wow, when they said rush, they meant rush. "Why don't you turn the jets on and make some more bubbles? I'll be right back." Rachel started fiddling with the dial that operated the jets to the Jacuzzi and called after him as he left the bathroom,

"You better be naked when you come back in here."

After he tipped the guy at the door and popped the cork on the champagne, Noah quickly stripped down to nothing, as per Rachel's instructions. The first thing he noticed as he got closer to the bathroom was the light moans he heard in place of the previous singing. That made him raise an eyebrow. But when he saw Rachel bent over slightly in one corner of the tub, almost gyrating in time with her sounds, he grinned. Seemed she'd taken a liking to a jet and started the party without him.

"Having fun," he questioned. She been so into her own actions that she hadn't heard him return. Rachel looked over her shoulder at him, a surprised look in her eyes, and then moaned again.

"Noah," she whispered breathlessly. Then, a sultry gaze replaced the surprise from before and she slowed her movements. "Come on in, the water's fine." He couldn't help chuckling at her even though his erection was getting harder by the second.

Rachel moved to turn around but Noah quickly put his hand on her back. "Oh no, keep going. You started without me anyway." He stepped into the tub and lowered himself into the water. When he looked at Rachel again, she was still moving against the jet of water strategically aimed at her clit but she was giving him the most pouty look he'd _ever_ seen. That pout was still sexy as hell though.

"But I want to finish _with_ you." Well he couldn't deny her _anything_ she wanted, especially when she wanted _him_.

Wordlessly, Noah moved over behind Rachel. Her skin was smooth and wet, part of her ass was covered in suds. He reached around and cupped her breasts, feeling her nipples pebble in his palms. Beneath the surface of the water, his erection was rubbing against her slit and growing harder with every sound. By the noises she was making, she was about to explode. All he wanted was for her to explode around him.

Blood pounded in his ears as he slid into her easily from behind. She made a low moan that had him gasping for air. "Rachel," he whispered against the nape of her neck. The only answer she offered was the push of her backside against his pelvis, taking him deeper than before. This was how it would be for the rest of their lives. This give and take that they'd perfected and loved. Noah couldn't imagine anything more perfect than the journey he was about to take with this woman. As he thrust, the water sluiced and bubbled around them with the power from the jets and their movements. She swayed her back a little more allowing him to really hit that spot inside her. Just a few more thrusts was all it took before she let a choked sob rip from her throat and began shaking with her orgasm. He'd wanted to chuckle at least a little that it hadn't taken very long but she pulled him over right after her. He continued to piston his hips throughout his release. It almost escaped his notice when she started to shake again, the jet aiding in her second orgasm.

When the shudders finally subsided for both of them, he pulled out. His breath hadn't returned to normal yet but neither had hers. Rachel stood up straight on her knees before she turned around to face him. "I love you," she breathed out. Her eyes were clear and bright, and her face was flushed but it had nothing to do with alcohol anymore. He reached out to pull her closer and dragged his lips across hers.

"I love you." She felt his words more than heard them, and let him pull her boneless body against his harder one with the passion she'd felt since they'd first met.

As they dried each other off and headed back to the bedroom, she watched her wedding ring glitter in the soft light. Marrying Noah Puckerman had been one of the best decisions of her life, but taking their honeymoon in this island paradise was right up there with it on that list.

Oh yeah, they would definitely have to make a return trip to Key West.

_**-fin-**_


End file.
